The present invention relates to the field of medicine, more particularly, to the field of male incontinence commonly resulting as a complication from prostate cancer surgery.
Permanent male incontinence and other types of inability to control the flow of urine from the bladder are common side effects of the prostate cancer surgery. Various devices have heretofore been devised to collect the urine, one type of these devices being a collector device which is typically secured on the patient""s body and constantly worn under his cloths.
The simplest and most widely used method of preventing the embarrassing leaks, is wearing specialized adult diapers. However, such diapers can only contain a relatively small amount of urine and, therefore, need to be changed often. Moreover, diapers are uncomfortable for wear in everyday life, especially when a person with incontinence has to work, travel or otherwise be active.
A variety of external catheter-type collecting devices are also known in the art. These external catheters are used to receive the urine into their receptacles and then direct it into a provided collection container. One such known catheter, currently manufactured by Mentor Co., takes the form of an elastic condom-like receptacle provided in its lower portion with a connector tube. The connector tube connects the receptacle with a urine collector, where the collected urine is stored until the collector is emptied and washed. This exterior catheter is typically attached to a male pubic area by an adhesive tape, either provided separately from the catheter or attached to the upper portion of the receptacle. The major drawback of the described catheter is the pain associated with its removal, when the adhesive tape has to be separated from the body. Additionally, because a patient does not spend all of his day standing up, the urine may flow back into the receptacle, for example when the patient sits or lays down, resulting in accumulated moisture surrounding the male organ.
Another catheter-type device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,334 (the ""334 patent), granted to Bernstein on Dec. 26, 1995. The ""334 patent teaches a male incontinence catheter having a urostomy pouch urine collector, strapped onto the hips or waist of an incontinent male, combined with an open-ended short condom-like receptacle, the open front end of which is engaging the shaft of the male organ from whose head urine is discharged into the pouch through its inlet. The drawback of the catheter described in the ""334 patent is that the male organ is constantly enclosed within the tight and airless condom. This enclosure leads to constant sweating, itching and skin irritation. Moreover, when the patient wearing this catheter changes his body position, for example walks, sits or lays down, the urine from the collector may flow back to the male organ leading to a discomfort or a possible illness, especially in cold climates.
Another known male incontinence device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,389 (the ""389 patent), granted to Chang on Jan. 14, 1997. The ""389 patent teaches a more complicated urine collection assembly having a scrotal support and an elastic catheter. The catheter has foam pads impregnated with an antiseptic. One of the drawbacks of this incontinence device is that the male organ is surrounded with wet foam pads of the catheter. Additionally, when the patient sits or lays downs, the urine may flow into the scrotal support. Therefore, the entire skin area of the male organ will be exposed to moisture for extensive periods of time. This is especially uncomfortable during cold seasons and may even lead to various diseases.
Another known male incontinence device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,489 (the ""489 patent), granted to Blackburn on Jan. 4, 2000. The ""489 patent teaches an incontinence device having a waistband with a pendant bib attached to it. The bib has a hole with a grommet push-fit into the hole such that the grommet forms an outside flange. A cone-shaped urine collector is attached to the outside flange of the hole to collect the urine of the patient and is secured to the waistband by two belts. The disadvantage of this catheter is that the patient""s male organ is constantly surrounded by moisture, especially when the patient is sitting or lying down. Moreover, as the patient""s body position changes, the urine may flow between the grommet and the patient""s skin causing itching and irritation. Another drawback of the disclosed device is that the simplified support system using two belts attached to the waistband does not provide adequate support for the entire urine collector assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a male incontinence method and device which will eliminate the above described drawbacks and disadvantages of currently known incontinence devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a male incontinence device where the entire surface of a patient""s male organ will be kept dry regardless of the patient""s body position and orientation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a male incontinence device which is hygienic to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a male incontinence device with a reliable, comfortable and adjustable support structure.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be more apparent hereinafter.
The above enumerated objects are accomplished by the provided urine collecting assembly having a urine receptacle and a urine collector. In the preferred embodiment, the urine receptacle comprises a case enclosing the male organ that has an outer vertical flange, an inner vertical flange and an outer horizontal flange. The urine receptacle also has a catheter connected to the case of the receptacle with its inner horizontal flange, this inner horizontal flange being mounted on the outer horizontal flange means of the case. The urine collector of the present invention has a collecting compartment which is connected to the catheter of the receptacle with a connecting tube. In the preferred embodiment, the outer vertical flange of the case of the receptacle is supporting the male organ of the patient and the inner vertical flange of the case and the inner horizontal flange of the catheter are preventing the flow-back of the urine, thereby keeping the pubic area of the patient free of moisture. The provided assembly is preferably secured on the patient""s body using a waistband and a belt set, displaced between the waistband and the assembly.